


Rookie Mistake

by YvY91



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff, Found Family, Gavin Reed Whump, Gen, Hurt Gavin Reed, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Hank Anderson, Redeemed Gavin Reed, Soft Gavin Reed, Stabbing, Worried Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Worried Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvY91/pseuds/YvY91
Summary: Who would have thought that a rookie mistake made by some newbie almost took Gavin Reed's life.





	Rookie Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtPK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/gifts).

> Emm, well... here is a small gift for you, to say thanks for those lovely comments you left behind in one of my stories. They really made me ridiculously happy and I thought that might be a little nicer than just responding to your comments. Hope you don't mind, lol.

Gavin let out an irritated groan as he was roused from sleep by his bloody cat, she pawed along his hair and head relentlessly, until he gave in and opened his eyes. Their cat, Amy, finally satisfied in her victory of waking him, sauntered away and sat herself down by the doorway. Bright green eyes stared back at him till he turned around with a sigh.

Immediately his bad mood improved when he saw Connor lying next to him. The android was still asleep, his face was peaceful and a small smile played around his lips. Gavin stared at the him, sunbeams that fell through the drawn curtains draw beautiful patterns of light on the freckled, pale skin. Gavin reached out and let his fingertips dance over cool skin.

Never in his life would he get enough of it, this small bit of peace and quiet. Gavin didn't know how long he was staring at his boyfriend, but the constant meowing of his cat and him touching Connor's skin was enough to rose the android. Connor let out a contented sigh and brown eyes opened sleepily.

Gavin smiled and moved to place a kiss against soft lips, which Connor returned eagerly. "Morning Darling, sleep well?" Gavin whispered after pulling away. "Hmm, always, with you by my side." Connor smiled back at him, the damn android was such a tease.

His good mood suddenly came to an end as he remembered what Connor had planned for today, of course it didn't go unnoticed by his boyfriend. "What's wrong Gavin?" Connor circled his arms around Gavin's middle and pulled him closer. "Nothing really, I just remembered that you will be in Jericho for the next two days." Gavin murmured against Connor's chest, he felt those arms tighten around him and how kisses were placed his soft strands of hair.

"I'll only be away for two days and I promise to call you every evening and morning. Hank will be there and Tina too, you are not alone, ok?" It had taken Connor months to convince Gavin that he really had people in his life who cared for him and that he could ask for help if needed. Gavin nodded, but didn't want to move away, he wanted to stay here and listen to the humming sound of Connor's 'heart', it soothed him, calmed his frazzled nerves after a long day.

Connor pressed more kisses to the top of his head. "C'mon we have to get up, or we will be late." He moaned as the Android moved away and took their blanket with them, the cold air making the last bit of drowsiness disappear. They went through their daily morning routine and arrived at work half an hour late, much to Connor's chagrin.

To Gavin's great surprise, Hank was already sitting at his desk with an open folder in front of him. Gavin walked over to the older man and looked over Hank's shoulder, photos of a crime scene he had not seen before lay scattered on the desk. "New case?" He asked without averting his eyes.

Hank, who apparently had not noticed that Connor and Gavin stood behind him, jerked in surprise. "Damn, Gavin. You scared the crap outta me. And no, it's an old one, still open. Fowler gave it to us to take a look at it. Two dead androids and one male human, I just started to look over it." Hank looked at Gavin and then over to Connor.

"Morning Con, I thought you wouldn't come to work for the next two days?" Connor smiled in response. "Morning Dad. I just wanted to drop Gavin off, Markus is already here, he is waiting for me outside." Connor took another step towards Gavin, pulling him into a hug before kissing him, and whispering in his ear. "I love you, Gavin, I'll call you later, stay safe."

Gavin looked into Connor's warm brown eyes. "I love you, too. Now get lost, I have work to do." He shoved a bit at the android while winking at him with two eyes. Connor laughed at him and said goodbye to Hank before he left. "So kid, you ok with helping me here?"

Work, right. "Yea, coffee first, then let me have a look at it, old man." Hank snorted as he shook his head a little. "Don't push it, asshole. Bring me a coffee too, will you?"

As Gavin got back to Hank's desk to give him the coffee, the older man suggested to sit down at Connor's place for the next two days. It was easier to talk about the case without screaming across the office.

Hours passed, and the longer Gavin stared at these photos, and the few notes taken by the investigators, the more frustration spread through him. There was no witness, no evidence, hell, not even a missing report for the androids or the man. Gavin let out a long groan, shoved the files away and looked up for the first time in hours. 

Only then did he notice that Hank was watching him. “What?”

Hank leaned back in his chair. “I have nothing. This case is a mess. I don't know the Detectives who worked it, but they were dumbasses.” the older man let out an exasperated groan. “Ya know what? Let's just call it a day. We spent hours looking through everything without a break. I'm tired and hungry. What do you think? Let's drive to your apartment feed your cat and then go to mine. Take out and one beer. Connor ain't here, we have to take advantage of that.“

Gavin couldn't help himself and laughed, it was true. Connor had made it his task, that all everyone around him always ate healthy, he thought about Hanks suggestions, maybe it was better to call it a day and a cold beer with some greasy food didn't sound so bad either.

"You know, maybe we should just -" Hank stopped abruptly, blue eyes widen as the older man stared past Gavin's right shoulder and mumbled. "Oh, Jesus Christ, look at that guy. Wait, isn't that Ted Owens?"

Gavin frowned at Hank's reaction and turned around and hissed through his teeth when he saw Tina and Chris along with two other officers dragging in a muscular, over six-feet tall beast of a man.

_'Mr. Tal and Murderous'_ was struggling and almost succeeded in avoiding the grip of the officers, so Gavin and Hank set off to help them. Together they brought the man to one of the interrogation rooms.

It was indeed Ted Owens. Owens killed his wife with a kitchen knife while their seven-year old daughter watched everything, that was almost two weeks ago. 

"Damn, Ti. Where the fuck did you find the guy?" Gavin was dumbfounded as he watched Tina and Chris. 

"We didn't. These two Rookies here," Tina's gaze lingered on the two new Cops, Liam Petterson and Joseph Carter. "Were send to a break-in to a abandoned house and found him hiding there. They managed to restrain and cuff him, but didn't get him to car so they called for back-up. Chris and I helped them, which was not easy by the way. This man is _really_ strong." 

Hank raised an eyebrow and snorted. "No shit, I mean look at that guy. I think even Connor would struggle for a bit. What do you think Gavin, you wanna question him?" 

"Yeah, why the hell not, let's get over it. I want to go home and get the beer and greasy food you promised me." Gavin said with a small smile on his face. 

Hank clapped the younger man on one shoulder "Great, I will be one the other side, watching." 

Gavin was on his way to question Owens when he felt Tina grabbing at his sleeve to stop him mid-step. "Wait a second Gav, take Carter with you? It's his first week, maybe he can learn something from you." 

"Yea sure....Wait, what do mean with _'maybe he can learn something from me?'_ " He quoted Tina, waving his hands around wildly, but she had already turned around, laughing to herself as she went. 

Gavin let out a sigh and waved for Carter. "Hey, Carter. With me." 

They both entered the room, Gavin with a file in his hand, facing Owens while Carter stood beside the now closed door. He sat down, opened the file and watched Owens for a few moments, Gavin wanted to see how he reacted when he spread the photos of his murdered wife all over the table. Owens looked at them, but other than that, no reaction whatsoever. 

Gavin cleared his throat. "Mr. Ted Owens, my name is Detective Reed. We are here to talk about the day you murdered your wife. Do you want to tell me what happened?" 

Owens' cold blue eyes stared into his and he shook his head. "There is nothing to tell, I killed that bitch with a kitchen knife, you already know that." 

"Yes, but not why. Why did you do this?" Gavin let his voice rise a bit towards the end as he placed a finger on one of the dead woman's photos and pushed it toward Owens. 

"I want to see my daughter." Was the guy serious? He almost let out a snort. 

"Yea, not happening. Your daughter is safe with her aunt." Gavin said calmly, keeping his face neutral. 

"I want to see her, now!" Sweat gathered on Owens' forehead and he fiddled with his fingers. 

"You know, Mr. Owens. It's not like we don't have enough evidence. We can just put you away. We don't really need to know why you did." Gavin decided he would only ask one more time, because it really didn't matter. They had enough solid evidence to put Owens behind bars forever, like hell would Gavin drag a seven-year old child to this asshole of a father, so that he could frighten her even more.

Owens didn't move an inch, not even when Gavin rose from seat. He hoped that maybe a little bit of intimidation might help.

The detective came to a stop behind Owens and asked the same questions again, tone harsher and louder. Gavin averted his gaze from Owens and dropped his gaze to Carter for a moment, he didn't look like he was paying attention at all. He would have a word with him when they got out of here. 

What neither Gavin nor Carter saw was that Owens was shifting ever so slightly. Suddenly, Owens spun around in his seat and the handcuffs fell away from his wrists as he tackled the detective against the wall. 

Gavin, who had not foreseen this at all, had no chance to react before a strong arm was wrapped around his throat and he was trapped in a headlock. The grip was so strong that Gavin was almost lifted off the ground, only the tip of his toes scraped along the floor. 

The detective let out a groan and struggled as he felt Owens shifting behind his beck. Gavin heard a _'clink' _and a small knife was buried to the hilt into his side, only to be ripped out, before he was stabbed again and again.

He screamed in surprise and pain as he fought with Owens to get away, his fingers scratched at the arms around his neck. He was so shocked by the sudden hot pain that seemed to conquer his mind, but he managed to look over to Carter, who still stood by the door with his eyes wide open.

Shit. The damn rookie had frozen on him. Fuck.

The door to the interrogation room was ripped open and Hank walked in, gun drawn and face pulled to an angry snarl. "Okay, Owens. Let go of Detective Reed right know, or I will shoot you!" Hank had his gun steadily trained at Owens and Gavin felt his heart beat out of his chest.

"I don't think so, old man." Gavin let out a whimper as the arm tightened around his neck and the knife came into view next to his head. "How about this, you drop the gun and I won't slit Detective Scarface's throat."

Gavin wasn't sure what damage the knife had done inside his body, but to be this dizzy after just a few moments was not good at all, he let his gaze settle on Hank's face. Gavin trusted Hank with his life in such a situation.

Hank nodded to him and a shot went off, Gavin could have sworn that he felt the bullet pass by the side of his head. 

Owens stumbled backwards without a sound, the arm around the detective's neck fell away and Gavin too, crumbled to the floor. Gavin moaned in pain, but he was finally able to take a deep breath, but it didn't seem to help, the world around him was still fuzzy, and he couldn't really tell what was going on for a moment.

And then Hank was beside him, the older man pulled him away a bit from where he lay and pressed one large hand against his bleeding side.

Pain! Hot burning pain cursed through his nerves, it felt like he was stabbed again. 

He tearfully stared up at Hank, who looked down at him with so much worry in those blue eyes, that Gavin asked himself if it really was this bad looking, at least felt like it was. 

Gavin watched down to the older man's hand at his side, and saw red rivulets of blood flow over clenched fingers, his blood had soaked through his right side and had already formed a small red puddle on the ground beside him.

He couldn't suppress a groan and squirmed as the pressure on his side increased. "Hank...it hurts...hurts...uuhhh, please make it stop." mumble Gavin, he could feel himself slipping as darkness seeped into his field of vision. He was so damn tired, just a little rest would do him good, he thought and closed his eyes.

“Gavin!” Hank loud voice made him jolt in surprise. “Hey, Gavin. Eyes open, look at me. No sleeping on the job!"

He opened his eyes again and looked around frantically, expecting Connor to be there, but he wasn't. Where did he go? Why wasn't he here? "Con...Connor? ...Uhh, Con?" Gavin longed for those warm brown eyes and safety the android gave him when they were together. Panic spread through him and his heart began to pound in fear. 

"Hey, kid. It's Okay. I got ya. Connor is at Jericho, remember? Just stay calm and awake, you gonna be just fine. Try to breath slow and even." Hank could feel hot blood under his hand despite the heavy pressure he put against the wound. 

This whole scenario felt like a damn nightmare. Only five minutes went by since Owens managed to get free, but it felt like hours went by, and Hank started to fear for the man's life before him. Gavin had lost a lot of blood in those few minutes, Hank was sure that the knife had hit something vital.

Hank jerked as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Jeffrey crouching beside him. "Paramedics are on their way, just a few minutes and they're here. How is he?" 

"Kid's going into shock. They need to hurry up, Jeff." The white haired man looked down again, grey eyes hidden behind half-closed eyelids, but still open.

"Hank?"

"Yeah, kid?" The look Gavin had on his face didn't reassure Hank at all, it made his gut churn because he had seen it before. 

"Can you... -" Gavin swallowed heavily "Can you tell Con, I love him? Please... Sorry. I'm sorry...Hank...I'm sorry...Con..." Gavin's breathing got more and more shallow with every second that went by and his eyes fluttered shut. 

"No, hey. Don't you dare, Gavin!" Hank's heart clenched in fright. "You will be ok. It's just a scratch, you hear me? Gavin?" Hank cursed under his breath as Gavin closed his eyes. "Gavin, please stay with me. Don't do this to Connor...or to me. Gavin!" 

Hank didn't stop talking, pleading at the younger man to hold on, but Gavin's consciousness was too far gone. Calm had replaced the pain in his mind and he felt himself floating and then nothing. 

Gavin didn't see the paramedics enter just a few seconds later, he didn't hear Hank talking to him or the feeling of his hand being held on the way to the hospital. 

There was just nothing. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

When Gavin woke up, it was not to the annoying meowing sounds from Amy, or her paws on his face, it was the beeping sound to his right that woke him. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned when he saw the white ceiling above him. 

He scrunched his face up in annoyance and felt a nasal cannula stuck under his nose, just fucking great. What was going on? Why was he in a hospital? 

Something cold touched his right hand, he pulled his hand away at surprise and looked to the right to see what it was. 

Connor...it was Connor. And the android looked back at him with such a relieved look on his face that Gavin's breath got caught his lungs. "Gavin." was all Connor said, before he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Gavin's dry lips. 

Gavin felt one of Connor's hand at the top of his head, fingertips slideing through his hair. 

"Con, what's going on?" asked Gavin and said android frowned at him. 

"Don't you remember? You were interrogating Owens, when he suddenly managed to get himself free and stab you." Gavin's hand was squeezed slightly as he stared dumbly at Connor's face and suddenly at clicked. 

Oh. Yea. Owens. Gavin uttered a few curses as he repeated everything that had happened in his mind. 

"Wait, I...how did Owens even manage that? The handcuffs...and where did hell did that knife come from?" 

Connor shook his head and smiled down at Gavin. "It seemed like Carter and Petterson didn't check Owens pockets after arresting him, but they told Tina and Chris they did. Owens used a pin to get out of the cuffs, and...then took a jackknife out of one of his pockets. It all happened so fast, and then Carter froze on you on shock. I saw the footage, you almost died, Gavin. I almost lost you." Connor's eyes filled with tears. 

"Ahh, shit. Con, please don't cry. I'm fine. Please, stop crying." Gavin moved his hand to get a better grip at Connor's hand and waited a few moments before asking. "How long have I been here?" 

Connor let out a few sniffles. "Not long. A few hours, it's almost three am. You needed surgery and a blood transfusion. The knife hit your liver causing severe bleeding. Fortunately, the damage to your liver was small and easily to fix, the other stab wounds were a bit more shallow, but have also bled heavily." Connor heaved an unnecessary breath to calm himself. 

Gavin nodded to himself and let out a hum when Connor's fingers scratched along his scalp. "Where is Hank? Is he alright?" He remembered Hank's distraught face and how hard the older man tried to keep him awake. 

"Hank is okay. I sent him home after the doctor told us that you were alright." A relieved sigh escaped Gavin. Damn, what a day. 

"I love you, Con. I thought I would never get to say it again. I love you so damn much." hell, now he was the one with tears in his eyes. 

"I love you too." Connor, mindful of the cannula, cupped Gavin's face and placed a kiss on his lips. "Sleep a bit, you need rest. I will be here the whole time, I promise." Gavin did as he was told, and fell asleep within minutes. 

It took a week for Gavin to be released from the hospital and a few more to get back to work. But one thing Gavin was sure of: he was happier with his new family than ever before and he would do anything to keep it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure about the ending but ....eh. Hope you guys enjoyed it anyway :)
> 
> Connor screaming in the background "twenty-eight stab wounds!!!"


End file.
